


The Scent of Peace

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Parvati/Lavender/Hermione: Parvati thinks that if Lavender and Hermione just spend a little more time together, they might get along in spite of the rift over Ron. A bit of enchanted incense shouldn't hurt the mood.





	The Scent of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

For acejillian via hp lovebirds 

Written as a pinch hit for hp lovebirds.    


* * *

"Mattipal incense comes from Bodhi tree sap. It creates the atmosphere of peace," said Parvati as she lit the cone. She added Sambrani for serenity, because with Lavender and Hermione here, they definitely needed that.  
  
For their parts, the other two girls were sulking rather loudly at one another. Barbs about Won Won had been bandied about the Burrow and the whole of the Order had had enough. There were so few of them to fight this war and girlish infighting wasn't going to help. Secretly, Parvati had added her own mix of incense, one she hadn't perfected or tested yet. It was meant to cause tender feelings, to help friendship blossom, to arouse the senses to something warm.  
  
"Oho... it's hot today," said Hermione as she flipped back her brush of brown hair. She'd managed to tame it somewhat of late, but with the humidity from the pond and general mugginess of summer heat, it was a bit out of control again. She summoned a band for her hair and tied i into a sloppy knot on the back of her head and fanned her neck.  
  
The blue smoke curled around the three girls, encircling them like a serpent before evaporating into the sunny ether.  
  
Lavender watched the curls matted on Hermione's neck, stuck with the subtle dew of perspiration. It hadn't occurred to her until lately just how warm it really was getting. Perhaps the sun being so high in the sky was making her this lightheaded. Still, wouldn't hurt to shed off some of her extraneous clothes.  
  
"We're all girls here, right?" she asked, although that was obviously the case. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Lavender checked for boys on the horizon, or even the hint that someone could see them from the Burrow. She couldn't see windows, so clearly windows couldn't see them. Cat logic, but at the moment, she was far too hot to really care, so she pulled her shirt off over her head and laid back in the grass.  
  
Turning back to look over her shoulder at what was going on at the Burrow, Parvati noted that no one seemed to be paying them any mind. "That water looks cool, anyway," she said, looking at the other girls a little nervously. It didn't sound like they were exactly talking things out, but there was no fighting. She hoped that it meant that perhaps Lavender and Hermione were going to set their Ron angst aside for a while.  
  
Parvati shucked off her shoes and peeled down her knee socks and cast them aside to slide her long, bronze legs into the water. The water wasn't particularly cold, but it felt better than being outside of it. "I'm getting in."  
  
She pulled her legs dripping wet from the water and wriggled her white cotton knickers down and set them atop her socks and followed suit with her skirt. It felt strange, but good to have the warm breeze sliding over the short hairs of her cunt, but it was even more delicious to slide into the cool tepidness of the pond water. The way that the temperature change thrilled Parvati's lower half and made her already livid sex tingle, it was only natural that she pulled off her shirt and tossed her bra on shore as well.  
  
The water was musky and dark, and she could feel the lichen under her feet. Though her girlish impulse was to be repulsed, the nibbles of minnows on her skin and brush of things that she could not see against her legs was mysterious and erotic. Her breath came out in a low, shivering gasp, which attracted the attention of Lavender, already half undressed, and Hermione, who looked as if she were debating doing the very same thing.  
  
"How's the water?" asked Hermione as she followed with just her shoes and socks. She dipped her toes in before receiving the answer and threw her head back as the cool water rolled sensually over her foot. Her toes splayed and she dipped her leg in as she wrestled the button on her short pants.  
  
Lavender watched Hermione's reaction and saw Parvati stand again in the water, her brown hard nipples cresting above the murky water. Parvati's long, black hair was slicked back from the water and she looked like a water goddess. She wanted little more than to slip into the water with her and warm her cold, pointed nipples with her mouth, sucking them luxuriously as Parvati shuddered, which was exactly what she did once she'd divested herself of her clothing.  
  
Her fingers slid down the smooth roundness of Parvati's body till Lavender could feel the nexus of slick warmth of her cunt. Even in the sun-warmed water, Parvati was hot and silken smooth and fitted around her two fingers so easily, head back and gasping for air. Lavender wrapped an arm around Parvati to keep her up as she smoothed her thumb over Parvati's clit.  
  
Though Lavender wasn't really expecting it, there was a soft crush of small breasts behind her; nipples nubbed and demandingly poking against her back. Hermione pulled Lavender's hair aside and kissed over the back of her clammy neck. Her hands were immediately everywhere on Lavender, expert in ways that Ron wasn't.  
  
Hermione snaked one hand under Lavender, sliding down from the crack of her arse to tease over the soft pad of her anus before slithering forward to tease over the lips of her cunt, stroking and teasing her, only daring a dainty tip inside the seal.  
  
Once Parvati realized they had been joined by Hermione, she smiled in greeting. This wasn't at all what she'd expected in trying to make them all friends. In fact, it was much, much better than playing nice and avoiding snark. She reached around their crush of bodies to slide her fingers over Hermione's breasts, teasing down the front of her to sneak her fingers inside of her as well.  
  
Parvarti kissed Lavender, then Hermione and let her head fall back as she sighed at the push of fingers inside of her as the other two kissed. Between the exotic scent of the incense and the erotic view and Lavender's fingers rhythmic strumming and attention to her clit, she shivered, feeling the world suspend and reclaim itself in a burst of vibrating energy from inside of her that left her with a rapid pulse that shook her body in its release. When she could bear no more stroking, Parvati crawled to the shore and laid on the soft grass on her back, gasping in relief.  
  
The tension between Lavender and Hermione seemed to build again. Now they were facing one another, and it looked like a stand off...to get off. Parvarti tucked her hands behind her head so she could sit up and watch the girls sneer-smiling as their hands caused ripples in the water as they fingered one another like it was a contest.  
  
Hermione's grin grew wider as Lavender's breath became unsteady and her head fell back, losing the hard glare it had. Leaning forward, Hermione sucked a breast into her mouth, dragging her teeth lightly along the flesh. Lavender obviously liked the vicious rake of her skin as moments later; she was clutching Hermione with both hands and shuddering wildly.  
  
They remained there for a moment, unmoving water nymphs in the dirty water when all at once, Lavender got her second wind and pushed Hermione out of the water onto dry land and followed face first between her legs. Lavender pushed and squeezed Hermione's thighs apart and dove straight for her cunt, sucking and slurping loudly.  
  
Hermione's thighs quivered and her heels tucked into the mud. She bucked and clutched the grass as if her body refused to give into the tantalizing suction of mouth and the push of Lavender's glistening fingers driving deep into her. She cursed and cried out, her face red and angry. Hermione kicked up sprays of dirt and water before a mighty wail of relief as she brought her arms shamefully over her face.  
  
Lavender left her like that and smirked as she rinsed her fingers and looked superior. She leaned down to kiss Hermione's forehead gently and stroked her belly soothingly. Bringing her arms down, Hermione grinned up at her timidly. Lavender returned the smile, with perhaps a shade of smirk.  
  
"Friends?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We're good," Lavender agreed.  
  
Parvati grinned to herself. Mission: accomplished.


End file.
